Zagaraus
Zagaraus (ザガラウス Zagalaus) is a rock monster, one of Gfantis's remaining friends and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Zagaraus is a neurotic and neutral monster for the most part, but suffers from PTSD (after visiting and getting stuck on Heck for a long time), his general low self-esteem and is something of a worrywart. History Backstory Not much is known about Zagaraus's past, but he was friends with Gfantis back in the day and got a job at Amparo where he worked as one of their spokemonsters, but he later ventured onto Heck and got stuck there for a long time. He recently came back to Earth though. Debut: Unlikely Heroes Zagaraus made his first appearance in RP where he showed up in Gfantis's place and was introduced to both TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar. Gfantis mentioned Heck briefly and Zagaraus told him that he didn't want to be reminded of Heck. Shortly afterward, Gograh came in and Zagaraus then talked to Gograh, stating that he shouldn't fire his radioactive breath inside Gfantis's place. When TripGoji brought up the Martian Nazi Party and going to the Bermuda Triangle, Zagaraus brought up the fact that they could easily drown at the Bermuda Triangle, him especially. Gfantis, Gograh, Zagaraus, Danger Warrior, TKT Jet Jaguar and TripGoji all then pondered some more.... However, before they could get any further, the Stormtrooper Narutons closed in on Gfantis's place; they were surrounded it seemed... Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Zagaraus then participated in the surprise attack against the Stormtrooper Narutons within Gfantis's place; disguising himself as a bunch of rocks and then surprise attacking them all; Zagaraus and grabbed the two Nazi kaiju and swung them around, before then bashing both of their heads together and throwing them outside. Later on, following all of the Stormtrooper Narutons getting finished off, Zagaraus joined in the fight against TKT Mechani-Kong. Zagaraus then rushed up and bashed at TKT Mechani-Kong repeatedly, to which TKT Mechani-Kong then used his Paralyzing Flashes against Zagaraus. Being a rock monster, Zagaraus wasn't effected much by what he was doing and so TKT Mechani-Kong grabbed Zagaraus, and in a feat of strength tossed him against TripGoji and Danger Warrior, knocking the three down hard. Soon however Gfantis then defeated TKT Mechani-Kong by repeatedly bashing against him and then throwing him off a cliff. Zagaraus and the rest of Gfantis's crew then took off from the sight, then heading elsewhere to head to the Bermuda Triangle. Kill! Kill! Kill! Zagarus made a more minor appearance in the RP where he traveled along with the group to Wyoming. Along there, he heard the news from Yotandon that TKT Rhedosaurus was coming. He soon then met Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, but they didn't mind him and the rest of Gfantis's group, even letting them pass to stop the Martian Nazis. Zagaraus thanked Garbage Monster for his help and kissed his feet and then promptly spitted out, due to the garbage. Then TKT Rhedosaurus arrived, arriving to combat Gfantis's group. Zagaraus throw rocks at him against TKT Rhedosaurus, but it didn't phase him much and emitted a red shockwave against him. Zagaraus then climbed on top of TKT Rhedosaurus, allowing the rest to fight him off. Zagaurus then jumped off and joined in with the rest to fight off TKT Rhedosaurus, only for TKT Rhedosaurus to fire out his Rhedo Flame Burst against them all, taking down everyone (Zagaraus included), except for TripGoji, TKT Jet Jaguar and Gfantis. Following the defeat of TKT Rhedosaurus, Zagaraus rested for a bit and then continued the journey with Gfantis and the gang. He Who Bears The Red Star WIP The Neutral Monster Battle Zagaraus later reappeared to rescue Tortoise Kaito at Kota Kinablu, where Zagaraus then came in to rescue him. CenturyGhido then both fought off the two kaiju, bombarding them with his Gravity Beams, up until RerekGoji burst out from the water and dragged CenturyGhido down with him, taking their fight underwater. All seemed well at first up until Monster Mono showed up and then fought off the two. Tortoise Kaito used his electrical beams and pincers to fight off Monster Mono, but Monster Mono overwhelmed him with his brute strength, slamming the two kaiju against each other. At this point, CenturyGhido then retreated, leaving Monster Mono as the only threat. Monster Mono then began to wail against Tortoise Kaito some more, before he too was pulled down underwater by RerekGoji. Tortoise Kaito (along with Zagaraus) observed the fight underwater, before then seeing Monster Mono's blood rise to the surface following his defeat and heard his shriek as he fled. Tortoise Kaito considered going, but then RerekGoji then appeared to hi and Zagaraus. Tortoise Kaito then fired an electrical beam at RerekGoji, only for RerekGoji to disappear. Following this freaky encounter, both Tortoise Kaito and Zagaraus then fled, but at least now they had becomes allies with each other. Abilities * Force-Field: Zagaraus can create force-field around himself than can protect him from anything, however, it can only work if he stands still. * Rock Mimicry: Zagaraus, being a rock monster, can transform into a bunch of other rocks as means of a disguise and can also reform back to his true form. * Rock Throwing: Zagaraus can throw many rocks off of him at his foes very quickly and can grow back new rocks or gain new rocks. * Enhanced Durability: Being a rock monster, Zagaraus has enhanced durability and can survive plenty of attacks, but that doesn't make him invincible exactly. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Zagaraus is decent at hand to hand combat. * Size Change: Zagaraus can change his size from human-sized to giant monster size. Weaknesses * Force-Field Limit: Zagaraus's force-field can only stay on if he stands still. * Low Self-Esteem: Zagaraus has low self-esteem and can sometimes derail his mood when fighting or something else. Trivia * He is also known as Zagarauus or Zagarauz. * Gfantis claims that he got a job at Amparo for a while and got toys made of him, which is a reference to the toy company that made him. * Zagaraus appeared in both Sailor Fight! and Voicelugger, making him one of the few kaiju to exist in two obscure Toku franchises at once. ** He is also the first (and so far only) Sailor Fight! monster to have appeared in something else. Tsutabara and Naruton do not count, due to them originally being Armor Jack monsters who were later reused for Sailor Fight! New WEB. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Earth Defender Category:Average Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)